1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a drying apparatus that improves the effects of washing bedding having a large volume, a washing machine having the same, and a method of controlling the drying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a drying apparatus is an apparatus that supplies high-temperature air (hot air) heated by a hot air heater into a drum so as to dry laundry while the drum in which clothes to be dried (hereinafter, referred to as laundry) are accommodated, is rotated. A drying and washing machine (generally, a drum washing machine) having the drying apparatus has been introduced, and only a drying operation is performed, or the drying operation is performed in connection with a washing operation.
Since a washing machine having the drying apparatus dries laundry using high-temperature hot air, various smells or mold in laundry can be removed. However, since bedding, such as a blanket or cover, has a large volume and a large size, an internal space of the drum is fully filled with only one blanket, and even though the size of the blanket is small, washing is performed with folded parts. Thus, contamination or smell immersed in bedding may be removed. However, foreign substances, such as dead mite bodies or dust in bedding, agglomerate in folded parts of the blanket with moisture or between blankets. Also, since the drum is fully filled with bedding, the drum is rotated with little movement, and bedding is not widely spread out so that foreign substances, such as dead mite bodies or dust, are not removed from bedding and remain until washing is completed.